Patchouli Knowledge
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Summary Patchouli Knowledge (パチュリー・ノーレッジ Pachurii Noorejji) is a witch and resident of the Scarlet Devil Mansion in the library. She's friends with the mistress of the house, Remilia, and acts as resident librarian. She's known as a highly capable, experienced, and studious magician, usually found researching the countless tomes within the house library. But her great abilities are offset by her poor health, caused by long-time reclusivity and asthma. Power and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Patchouli Knowledge, Also known by nicknames like Patche, Patchy, Pache, etc. Age: Around 100 years Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Witch, Magician, Librarian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, The One-Week Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Witch and Yokai Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Encyclopedic Knowledge, Improbable Weapon Proficiency, Magic Books, Spell Casting, Spell Creation, Mysticism, Counter, Combination Attacks, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Magic, Wu Xing Manipulation (Piromancy, Hidromancy, Xylomancy, Metallomancy, Geomancy, Heliomancy, Menemancy.), Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Dark Arts, Matter Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (As shown here and here.), Lava Generation (As shown here.), Alchemy (As shown here.), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Tested mercury for magical uses.), Resistance to Mind and Madness Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it.), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), History Manipulation (As shown here.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.), Summoning (As shown here.) Attack Potency: At least Universe Level, possibly Universal+ Level (Is one of the most powerful inhabitants of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, seems as a more powerful witch than Marisa, should not be far below Sakuya.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Universe Level, possibly Universal+ Level Stamina: Below Average Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, Kilometers with Weather Magic (Covered the area surrounding the Scarlet Devil Mansion in heavy rain.) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Managed to build an almost perfect rocket from scratch with only information from some magazines.) Weaknesses: Her Asthma prevents her from fully reciting spells. Vulnerable to Possession, Mental and Spiritual attacks as she's a youkai. She also supposedly has Vitamin A deficiency although she does not have night blindness. Note: Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Patchouli manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Others Standard Equipment: Her Grimoire and Cards. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Magic': Can able to handle the five phases (commonly called Wu Xing, sometimes known as the five elements) in addition to the sun and moon elements. The order of elements she uses follows the days of the week on a Japanese calendar. Due to this, she's known as the "One-Week Girl". *'Fire (火) - Tuesday (火曜日)': Fire is associated with change and movement, and assists earth and inhibits metal. *'Water (水) - Wednesday (水曜日)': Water is associated with silence and purification, and assists wood and inhibits fire. *'Wood (木) - Thursday (木曜日)': Wood is associated with life and awakening, and assists fire and inhibits earth. *'Metal (金) - Friday (金曜日)': Metal is associated with wealth and abundance, and assists water and inhibits wood. *'Earth (土) - Saturday (土曜日)': Earth is associated with foundation and immobility, and assists metal and inhibits water. *'Sun (日) - Sunday (日曜日)': Sun is associated with activity and offense. *'Moon (月) - Monday (月曜日)': Moon is associated with passivity and defense. Her elemental magic borrows the power of nature spirits, and she is thus able to get a great output of magical power with minimal input. She can combine the elements to multiply their power, though if this is not done precisely and carefully, she may weaken them instead. Skill Cards *'Autumn Blade': Can creates a large saw blade and flings it at her opponent. *'Autumn Edge': A basic metal spell that creates a set of sharp blades, which launch themselves at her opponent. *'Condensed Bubble': Can creates a bubble of water that can block attacks and bursts when damaged enough, catching anyone too close in the explosion. *'Diamond Hardness': Calling upon the toughness of the earth, she greatly increases her body's hardness, allowing her to deflect attacks without taking damage. *'Doyou Spear': A basic earth spell that causes the ground to rupture, launching a crystal spear into the air. *'Emerald City': Can causes large crystals to burst from the ground, sending enemies hit flying and creating a defensive wall. *'Fall Slasher': Can creates a sword from metal and then throws it at her enemy. *'Flash of Spring': Patchouli compresses the air in front of her and fires it at her opponent. *'Spring Wind': A basic wood spell that uses the wind to blow away attacks and push back opponents. *'Static Green': Can shoots explosive bullets of lightning upwards. *'Sticky Bubbles': Can sprays her opponent with harmless bubbles that lock them in place. *'Summer Flame': Can fires an arc of flames at her opponent. *'Summer Red': A basic fire spell that shoots a fireball at her opponent. *'Winter Element': A basic water spell that summons a spout of water at the feet of her opponent. *'Wipe Moisture': Can lashes her opponent with a powerful whip of fire. Spell Cards *'Earth Metal Sign "Emerald Megalopolis"': Combining earth and metal, she causes massive, crystal pillars to burst from the ground all around her, knocking enemies within range away. *'Earth Water Sign "Noachian Deluge"': Combining earth and water, she sprays a large amount of compressed water at her opponent. *'Fire Metal Sign "St. Elmo's Pillar"': Combining fire and metal, she launches a fireball at her opponent's feet, which erupts into a large pillar. *'Fire Water Sign "Phlogistic Pillar"': Combining fire and water, she causes a pillar of fire to burst from the ground while water comes from above. *'Fire Water Wood Metal Earth Sign "Philosopher's Stone"': Can creates a set of crystals that amplify her magic, with each crystal representing one of the elements she uses and firing whenever she casts a spell of that element. *'Metal Wood Sign "Elemental Harvester"': Combining metal and wood, she surrounds herself with spinning, blade-like gears. *'Moon Metal Sign "Sunshine Reflector"': Combining the moon and metal, she covers the surrounding area with panels, some of which will fire lasers at her opponent as long as they're not attacked, while others will fire only when they're attacked. *'Moon Sign "Silent Selene"': Can compresses moonlight into powerful arrows of light that surround her to shoot through everyone who gets too close. *'Moon Wood Sign "Satellite Sunflower"': Combining the moon and wood, she fires two spiraling lights into the sky, which scatter projectiles across her surroundings as they rise higher and higher. *'Sun Moon Sign "Royal Diamond Ring"': Combining the power of the sun and moon, she creates a spinning wheel of light that flings projectiles all over. *'Sun Sign "Royal Flare"': A spell that uses the tremendous power of the sun to burn everything in Patchouli's surroundings with light by creating a miniature sun. *'Sun Wood Sign "Photosynthesis"': Combining the sun and wood, she creates a patch of light in which her magical energy recovers much faster, giving her an effectively limitless source of energy. *'Water Sign "Jellyfish Princess"': Can surrounds herself with a large, protective bubble of water that will block attacks before bursting. While protecting her, it supports her in combat by firing bubbles at her opponent. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Youkai Category:Geniuses Category:Librarians Category:Scientists Category:Alchemists Category:Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Air Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healers